Fate
by WolfChick28
Summary: What if Rue never died? What if she had survived the harmful stabbing? Would Rue and Katniss survive the rest of the games? and if so, Would the Games turn out different in Katniss and Rue's favor? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

1. Surgery

_Katniss' Pov_

I was walking toward Rue and I's last fake fire pit. Where Rue and I had been planning to meet after blowing up the _others _campsite. With my ear gushing of blood from the explosion. I know I have to keep going and that's when I hear a scream from the direction I'm headed. I know that scream well enough to know that it is Rue. Rue's cry of pain. I hear Rue's painful scream again and before I know it I'm bolting in the direction after her "RUE!!!" I scream as loud as my voice will allow forgetting all about the games and that I could possibly be killed because of that. All I care about right now is that Rue is safe with me here. I push away the leaves and there I see Rue lying on the ground with a spear going right through her torso and her potential murderer standing there laughing at a job well done as she cries in pain. With as much anger as I have in me I raise my bow and arrow without thinking and shoot the arrow right into the boy from district 2's head. He drops dead where he stood and then I hear a cannon go off signaling that he is surely dead. I rush to Rue's side immediately "Rue… stay with me Rue stay with me." I say "Katniss…it… it hurts" she cries. I know that she will not make it. I look where I think a camera might be and I mouth the word "Help" Rue moans and I go to her side hoping, praying that she'll some how make it. I close my eyes praying some more. _thud… thud _my eyes fly open and I hear something in the trees my bow and arrow quickly reset in my hand and ready to fire. I see a small silver parachute in the leaves and I automatically whisper "thank-you" I run to the tree and quickly grab the parachute. It is a backpack. Inside the backpack it has well written instructions and supplies… for surgery. I realize that I have to do surgery in order for her to live. I have to be strong. Think Katniss think how would Prim or mom do this. I think to myself. I have to do this quick or she will surely die from the loss of blood. I walk back to Rue and then quietly tell her what I must do. She agrees and promises she will be strong I read the instructions twice and then begin. I roll Rue on her side and cut the blade off the end of the spear. I roll Rue back on her back and slowly pull the rest of what is left of the spear. Rue winces within parts of this process. I block the blood from leaving Rue's body by wrapping Rue's wounds with a special towel that was created in the capitol's lab. -very expensive- it keeps the blood in well. I pull out needles that's labeled "blood transfusion" and inject them all in Rue one at a time I can see as the new blood pumping through Rue's veins begin to help Rue regain a lot of conscious. I carefully and slowly remove the towel from the top of her and quickly give her stitches and put bandages on the top to block infection. My forehead is dripping with sweat from my nerves I've never operate on something before. But I wouldn't dare tell Rue that. "Rue I have to work on your back if I roll you over you got to keep yourself off the stitches ok?" I say "yeah alright" she says. I place the towel where im going to roll her on the ground, and slowly start to roll her. She keeps her self from laying on her stitches while I fix her back, I put the bandages on her back like I did her torso . -although the wound is so small that it only took three stitches to sew her up- I finish doing the surgery and wipe the rest of the sweat from my hands and forehead. Rue sits up and examines my work. "thank-you Katniss" she says while giving me a hug. "your welcome Rue. Now lets get a move on." I say as I start packing everything up. I notice as I pick up the surgery bag that there appears to be something in it that I missed. I look and its pills. Painkillers for Rue I slip them back into the surgery bag and put that bag in my backpack and slip it on to my back I hand Rue her backpack and ask her to try and walk. Rue obeys and starts to walk but winces to much from the pain so I decided to carry her instead. She climbs onto my back after she insists on putting my backpack and hers on her back I let her because I know I won't win the fight and I just want to get back to our camp. I start walking after Rue gets a good grip and soon we find the river. good. I needed to re-fill my canteen. I slowly come to a stop and let Rue slip off my back I rumble through the bags and find our canteens. I fill them up with water and put the drops of purifier in them. I wait twenty minutes for it to purify and then give Rue her canteen to drink while I pull out some berries for her and I to eat. After taking our break Rue slips back on to my back and I continue walking. In about an hour we reach our previous camp Rue slips off my back and then I set up the sleep bag so she could lay on it while I started a fire. I lit the fire and when I turned back to Rue she had already slipped into a deep sleep.

………………………………**................................................**

Rue's Pov.

I was headed back to Katniss' and I's last fire pit where we planned to meet after sabotaging the _others_. But then all of the sudden I hear an explosion. It shook the ground and I see bits of things flying in the air. "NOOOOO!!" I scream afraid it was Katniss who died with the others close by I bolt into a run headed for the fire pit hoping she is there waiting for me. But then all of the sudden I trip and a net drops around me I start screaming hoping she'll hear me and come to help me. I manage to get the net off right when I see him. The boy from district 2 there standing above me with a spear in his hand. I scream again and all I can think about is Katniss. If she's alive hopefully she's on her way to help me. And if she's dead then ill be meeting her soon. I see the spear go in me and then I feel the torturing pain. I hear a sound in the bushes over the boy from district 2 roar of laughter at my pain and then I see her. I see Katniss emerge from the bushes. I see the hurt in her eyes about my pain and the spear that now rested in my body. I see her eyes flash to the boy in district 2 who was still laughing and probably didn't notice Katniss was here to save me and his life was about to end. I only knew this because I saw her bow and arrow come up to shoulder only for a second and then I see the boy from district 2's body hit the ground. He was dead. Katniss had killed him. Katniss came to me immediately. "Rue… stay with me Rue stay with me." she says to me. All I can manage to say out of the million things I would like to is "Katniss…it…it hurts." she knew I was talking about the spear that was now more painful then ever. I know I am going to die, but I know I have to tell Katniss to win for me if I die. I open my mouth but all that seems to come out is a moan followed by a painful shock of the spear I should remember not to move. Katniss sees something in the tree I try to see it to but fail because of the pain of the spear. Katniss is back in a flash with a backpack that is attached to a silver parachute. She reads a piece of paper and then starts to explain to me what she must do. She tells me that she must perform surgery. I agree to this and I know that I must be strong. So I know I must not show any pain what so ever. She begins by turning over to my side, she removes the spear head and puts a cloth like material under me she then, flips me over to my back and begins to pull out the rest of the spear. She quickly raps the towel around the rest of my torso- to keep the blood in my body- I see her pull out three needles and I quickly tell myself it'll be ok- im terrified to the core of needles- then she sticks me with all three needles one at a time. She quickly removes the top of towel from my stomach and gives me stitches then does the same to my back. "Okay Rue its over your done." Katniss tells me I sit up and examine my now finished surgery. She did the best job I have ever seen. And the best part about it was that I had a second chance to live. Again out of the millions of things I wanted to say to her all I could manage was to whisper "thank-you Katniss" I say while giving her a hug. "your welcome Rue. Now lets get a move on." she says while gathering everything up. I agree. She hands me my backpack and asks me to try and walk to see if it hurts to much. I obey and start to walk I try not to but I wince every time I take a step. Katniss tells me that she'll carry me there. I climb on to her back after I insist to put both backpacks on my back. I chat with Katniss as we walk to the river then before I know it we are there. _good._ I think. I could really use a drink. Katniss sets up camp after purifying the water. I feel bad that I can't help her. I cant help but feel helpless. All I can do is drink water and watch Katniss run all over the place trying to set up camp. She rolls out our sleeping bag and then helps me to it so I can sit on something other then the dirt. She starts a fire and I watch the flames slowly grow as I think about home and how much I miss it. Family, Friends, all the animals. I miss it all I just want to go home, but yet I don't wanna leave the Hunger Games because then I will never see or hear from Katniss again and I would never want that to happen. She's like the big sister I always wanted. I think about this a lot. And before I know it I slowly drift off to sleep. 

………………………………**............................................................................**

_Thanks for reading guys. Please review and tell me what you think. I will have the next chapter up for you soon._


	2. Search

2. Search

_Katniss' Pov._

Rue and I awoke in the early morning, to a horn signaling that there was an announcement about to come. We listened as the voice told us that there was a change in the games. _"If a group of three people were to get to the last part in the games, then all three members could possibly win the games."_ The voice said. I look at Rue and ask her if she wants to add another person to our group. I automatically think of Peeta, but im not really sure if Rue would like to. She agrees that we might need another person before we are the only ones without three people and are considered the weak ones. "Hey, Rue? What do you think of adding Peeta? Like to our group?" I ask her "Wait isn't Peeta that boy from your district?" she asks, "yes he is and he is really good at some things" "ok we can but I think we better get a move on to find him. Before anyone else does." she says then tries to get up while winces again at the pain. I help her get up.

She puts our backpacks on again after I pack everything. She gets on my back and we begin our long journey to find Peeta. I figure he is near the river somewhere so we head down the river. Rue and I fill the long journey with jokes and chatter. Suddenly I hear something. My bow and arrow already set to fire. "Rue hold on tight" I whisper to her. Her grip tightens around me and then I hear the noise again. I hear something rustling and then a voice speaks "So you coming to finish me off baby girl?" This makes me jump I know it's Peeta, but where did it come from? "Peeta?" I whisper. "Yeah over here Katniss" I walk to the direction his voice is, my bow armed and ready. He speaks to me until he says, "STOP! Look down" I look down and then mixed in within the mud and leaves there lays Peeta. Rue looks over, sees Peeta as well, and then says Wow! That's cool! How did you do that?"

Peeta chuckles. "I have been working in a bakery my whole life. I guess I just learn how to camouflage myself." He was right he was completely camouflaged within the mix of the leaves in mud. "Peeta get up come on I have to tell and ask you something." I say. "I can't Cato cut my thigh and I think I have an injury." He says pointing to his left leg. O great another injury. Not that I have any problem taking care of Rue I just wanted someone to help me with this. So that I would have someone to protect Rue while I went to hunt for food.

"Let me see it I think I can fix it" I say. He removes the dirt from the pants and I see that his cut isn't that deep. This is good I can easily fix this with a few stitches. Nothing to bad I can't handle.

I pull out the needle and thread and quickly give Peeta the stitches. While Rue sits on the rock quietly while picking some berries off a bush for something to eat. After im done with the stitches I ask Rue where does she think are more berries like the ones she just picked. She tells me that she would have to show me the plant because there are fakes and they could kill u in an instant.

I say okay and then ask Peeta if he could try and stand up and walk. He says ok and with a help up he is walking in no time. He is limping though, but when ever I ask him about it he says he is fine and It causes him no pain what so ever. Which is a really good sigh. Rue makes progress in trying to walk to. I wonder if she is trying so hard because Peeta is working hard at this and maybe she thinks she should to.

I feel bad for them they are probably the weakest in the games right now, but I would never mention that to them. Ever. I ask Peeta if he would like to be in our group and he says that I would be a great idea. We then start our journey back to our camp. All of us think that it is the best place to get everything we need in order to survive the games.

……………………………….....................................................................

Rue's POV

In the morning Katniss and I awoke to a horn. Katniss tells me that there is going to be an announcement and to listen well. I listen well to the words of the deep man's voice and I when the announcement is over I process and repeat in my head everything that was just said. Katniss looks at me and then says "Hey Rue, would you like to add another member to our group?" "Well I don't mind if you would like another person…Did you have someone in mind?" "Well actually I did. His name is Peeta and he's pretty good at a lot of stuff in the games he could be really useful." "Well ok but how are we going to find him in this arena?" I ask her 9i can tell she has to think about this for a second. So I give her a minute while I get up to go get a drink by the river. I am still limping a lot from the pain and I have to keep bend my back a little in a position that looks like I have a cramp. In order for it not to hurt as much. I come back to Katniss and she tells me that we might need to get a move on if we have any hope in finding Peeta. She also says that she thinks he is somewhere by the river where she saw him last. I think that this is a bad idea at first because what if he moved? He has legs he could easily be somewhere else in the arena but I don't want to mention that to Katniss because she might be right.

After about an hour of walking we find Peeta. He is camouflaged really well he blends in like he is really apart of the mud and leaves that surround him. And it turns out that he has an injury like me, but not as serious. Which I am glad for on account of two reasons one: I wasn't the only one injured and considered the weak one. And two: I didn't want him to go through as much as pain as I have and will in the future.

Katniss gives Peeta stitches while I sit and chat with him. I find out that he thought that I would actually last the longest because of my size and how easily I can hide. For that complement I give him one also. I tell him that I thought he would actually be the one to win. Because of his score and I thought he was the wisest. This really was true.

Katniss is finished with the stitches and tells Peeta to try and walk. He does and he only limps a little. This makes me uncomfortable he is almost better at walking then me. So I

Get up and try to walk to. I push myself as fast and as hard as my mind and body will allow. The pain is torture. I just want to lie down and rest, but I know if I come on weak people will get rid of me. The easy way. They will probably have my cannon go off while they can. While I'm weak. But I know Katniss will never do that to me… Or will she? The games are different you never know who is your friend and who isn't. but so far I have no doubts about Katniss.

I am still trying to walk although Peeta has stopped and Katniss has packed up everything. I push harder. Trying to get to Katniss. She sees how hard I am working on this and gives me an apologetic smile. I get to her and climb on her back, my legs burning in agony from the pain. I can finally rest. Thank heaven we are going back to camp where I can rest and sleep.

If only we could get there soon. I feel bad for Katniss with her carrying all my weight and then having Peeta lean on her for support. She must be more exhausted then I am. I now know what I must do when we get to camp. I am going to let Katniss sleep and take the first watch over camp. It'll be a tough long night but I know I must do this. For Katniss. With all that she has done for me. I owe her this and a lot of other things. As I think about all the things that I must do for her I suddenly realize that I am slowly and soundlessly falling asleep. I try to stay awake. Just another hour till we reach camp. And soon my eye lids close without permission and I slowly and soundlessly slip into a dream….

………………………………....................................................

_Thanks for reading. Please review to let me know how you_

_like it. I will post the next chapter up soon._


	3. Intruders

3: Intruders

_Katniss' Pov _

We arrive at the camp. Rue asleep on my back. Peeta tired and neglecting rest until the fight of getting to camp is over. He falls down on the cool moist surface of the earth. I take Rue carefully off my back and place her on the now laid out sleeping bag to continue her quiet slumber. I need sleep. I have been nonstop without sleep for about two days in counting. I help Peeta up and some-what drag him to the sleeping bag and put him next to Rue. Then I start a fire and sit with my bow and arrow by my side. I am waiting for someone to awake to ask them if they would stay up so I can get some sleep.

I will not ask Peeta. That would be mean. He is already dosing off and I don't want to wake him and make him stay up after he is so close to sleep. I stay up watching the flames. Grow, shrink, and then grow again.

"Hey" Peeta says making me jump. I look over my shoulder to see that he is awake and waiting for a response. "Hey. Did I wake you?" I ask him. "Not at all…. Did you get any sleep at all?" he asks. "No I wasn't going to fall asleep while you too were because someone could hurt us or take our tools. So I waited till one of you woke up that way I could get some sleep while the other person can watch over camp." I say causally. "Alright…why don't you get some sleep…you look tired and ill stay up and watch camp." He says while moving toward me so we could switch places. I move around him to get to the sleeping bag. Beside Rue. I lay. She looks just like Prim when she sleeps. "Thanks" I say to Peeta as he sits by the fire putting sticks in to keep it going. "No problem now go to sleep Katniss I have everything under control here"

"Ok well if you're really sure that that's ok well then…" I yawn as I say this and then I also fall soundlessly asleep. Without finishing my sentence

"KATNISS!!!" Rue screams I awake and I have to blink twice just to see what was going on. I see Rue in a headlock Peeta tied to a tree and me surrounded by two other tributes pointing weapons around me. I know I can not win this fight. However, I have to try, _just try Katniss try do not go down with out a fight. _I think to myself. I grab my bow and arrow knowing for a fact that there already set.

I shoot both people surrounding me, quickly retrieve all my arrows, and start to reset when a boy who I think is from district 3 says, "you shoot one more person and the little girl gets it! Or would you rather have your friend Peeta get it? Your choice." I slowly move back from my sixth arrow that I meant to retrieve but I have the five of them. This is good. I can kill both of them. The boy from district 3 and a red headed girl I call Fox face. I look at Rue and see the fear and pain in her eyes. She looks up and then down and I nod understanding what that means. She wants me to kill the intruders, but she also means that if I do not kill the people in time, she will sacrifice herself for Peeta and I.

I can not let that happen. Even if it's ok with Rue, I can not let her die. She has been a best friend of mine since basically the beginning of the games. And I have already saved her life once more and I am not afraid to do it again.

I slowly reach for my bow and arrow. I know its already loaded. I suddenly remember that my dad taught me when I was little how to put two arrows in the bow and only being able to shoot one at a time. I do the trick and take both of them out. There cannons fire right after another. They are dead. The intruding is over.

………………………………..................................................................

_Rue's POV_

BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!! I am startled awake from the sounds. Crap, I feel asleep! Poor Katniss. I immediately feel guilty for falling asleep. But then I realize that something is just not right. I look to my left and there I see them. Four dark figures surround Peeta, Katniss and I. take in a giant breath to scream but as soon as I do one intruder realize the same thing and puts the knife to my throat and then saying in the deepest voice I have probably ever heard "you scream you die. You understand?" I nod and then he looks over to another figure and nods.

I finally am able to see Peeta near a fire. He looks into my eyes and I see fear in his cold hard eyes. They tie him up to the tree nearest the fire. I do not say anything but at least they have some heart by putting him by the warmth. I do not say anything because im afraid if I open my mouth then they might move him to a different tree with no warmth at all.

"Get up" the boy I think named Benny says. I look over to him and point to myself he nods. I stand. He pulls me over to him and then says "you think you and your friends are tough correct?" I say nothing afraid of the price I might have to pay for my answer. "ANSWER ME!!" he says loudly while shaking me back and forth like a rag doll. I start to get a headache. "fine don't answer me ill just get an answer out of your friend there." he points his now opened knife to Katniss he nods to his friend or group member whatever they call there selves and the person moves over to Katniss and I see the dark figure open a knife and start to put it to Katniss' neck.

"KATNISS!!!" I scream and then I am immediately put in a headlock by Benny. "Shut up you or ill silence you forever. You hear me?" I nod and I see that Katniss is awake and looking at all of what is going on. She reaches for her bow and arrow -already set- and then Benny threatens her with my life and Peeta's. I know what I must do I must sacrifice myself for Katniss and Peeta to live and finish the games. I have went through this game for a long time now and I have put up a great fight so if I die tonight then I will die in honor. So I look at Katniss, she looks back at me, and then I move my eyes up and down. Meaning if she kills them or someone else she can let me die and I will not be mad at her. And her and Peeta can go and win the games for me. She nods in understanding, but I know that it will kill her to loose me. Just the same, if I loose Katniss then I will be a mess throughout the rest of the games or my life.

Then suddenly I see Katniss reach for her bow and then before I know it everybody except Peeta and Katniss drops dead around me. I scream but it is lost with in the sound of the four cannons going off. I run to Katniss, scared to death by all the dead people around us. I run into her arms crying uncontrollably. "Its ok Rue, everything's going to be ok. Sshhhh its ok im here Rue im here everything's ok." Katniss says while rubbing my back trying to sooth me. She reminds me of my mom. Which makes me suddenly miss home a lot more then I already have.

I keep crying trying to let it all out before something else happens. With Katniss still soothing me like my mother I eventually calm down and yet again fall soundlessly asleep.

………………………………..................................................................

_Thanks for reading. Please review this chapter to let me know how you like it and how I can improve this story for the next chapter. If you would also like. Give me suggestions on what you would like to see happen later in the story. Thanks again and please don't forget to review._


End file.
